Rimmed containers such as laundry baskets are frequently provided with integrally formed handle portions to facilitate lifting or carrying them. Such baskets are often molded from a polymeric material into any of the basic basket shapes (e.g. round, rectangular or elliptical). The handle portions are formed in opposing sides of the basket.
The integral, molded handles provided with conventional molded laundry baskets and the like provide little more than a narrow rim or lip for the user to grasp. Such narrow rims usually allow no more than finger tip support from human hands. Such support results in the user's knuckles being extended relatively far beyond the ends of the basket where they are vulnerable to bumping against door frames and other objects. Even more importantly, the edges of the handle may cut or hurt the user's hands.
A further disadvantage of conventional, integrally molded laundry basket handles is their tendency to break or tear. Since the baskets may often contain relatively heavy loads, such breakage can render the basket essentially useless.